Characters
This is an exhaustive list of all the Characters who have been mentioned in the Halo Universe. They are sorted by faction and rank or number. To see a listing of Characters sorted by species and alphabetized, see the subcategories of Category: Characters. UNSC Characters Colonial Administration Authority *David Dockmaster Dunn *Paul Murphy Russel Office of Naval Intelligence *Vice Admiral Margaret O. Parangosky *Rear Admiral Rich *Captain Gibson *Colonel James Ackerson *Colonel Herzog *Commander J. G. Ortega *Major Standish *Lieutenant Elias HaversonLetter - Re:Haverson *Lieutenant Wagner *Codename: SURGEON *Codename: COALMINER *Kowalski *Rani Sobeck *MacKaskill *Beth Collingwood Spartan-Is *James Lee *Gilly *Morales *Gladys Wilson *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson (?) *Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez (?) Spartan 1.1s *Janissary James *Kevin Morales *Guy *Darin *Frannie Spartan-IIs *SPARTAN-008: Li *SPARTAN-029: Joshua *SPARTAN-030: Vinh *SPARTAN-034: Samuel *SPARTAN-039: Isaac *SPARTAN-043: William *SPARTAN-044: Anton *SPARTAN-051: Kurt *SPARTAN-058: Linda *SPARTAN-059: Malcom *SPARTAN-062: Maria *SPARTAN-084: Fhajad *SPARTAN-087: Kelly *SPARTAN-093: Grace *SPARTAN-104: Fredric *SPARTAN-117: John *SPARTAN-458: Nicole *James *Kirk *Rene *Cassandra *Yasmine *Randall *Sheila Spartan-IIIs *SPARTAN-A???: Shane *SPARTAN-A???: Robert *SPARTAN-A???: Jane *SPARTAN-B004: Adam *SPARTAN-B091: Lucy *SPARTAN-B174: Min *SPARTAN-B292: Tom *SPARTAN-G099: Ash *SPARTAN-G122: Holly *SPARTAN-G188: Dante *SPARTAN-G???: Olivia *SPARTAN-G???: Mark Artificial Intelligence *Cortana *Melissa *Araquiel *Deja *Doppler *Kalmiya *Wellsley *Toran *Lysithea *Serina *Solipsil *Beowulf *Jerrod *Eternal Spring *Deep Winter *Endless Summer *Durga UNSC Navy *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Fleet Admiral Harper *Fleet Admiral H. T. Ward *Admiral Roland Freemont *Admiral Micheal Stanforth *Admiral Ysionris Jeromi *Admiral Preston Cole *Admiral Carl "Buster" Patterson *Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb *Vice Admiral Gerov *Captain De Blanc *Captain Greene *Captain Iglesias *Captain Jacob Keyes *Captain Wallace *Captain Veredi *Commander Richard Lash *Commander Miranda Keyes *Lieutenant Commander Gail Purdy *Lieutenant Commander Julian Waters *Lieutenant Commander Xaing Cho *Lieutenant Bethany Durruno *Lieutenant Joe Yang *Lieutenant Rick Hale *Lieutenant Dominique *Lieutenant Aki Hikowa *Lieutenant Hall *Lieutenant "Cookie" Peterson *Lieutenant Frye *Lieutenant Jaggers *Lieutenant (J.G.) Bill Streeter *Lieutenant (J.G.) David Brightling *Ensign William Michael Lovell *Ensign Ellen Dowski * Flight Officer Captain Carol "Foehammer" Rawley *Flight Officer Mitchell *Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez *Chief Petty Officer McRobb *Tech Chief Thom Shephard *Crew Chief Cullen *Tech Officer First Class Mary Murphy *Petty Officer Second Class Sheila PolaskiLetter - Re:Polaski *Tech Officer Third Class Sam Marcus *Petty Officer Third Class Pauley *Petty Officer Third Class Cho *Crewman Abiad *Crewman Singh *Crewman Wang *Midshipman Arrelts *Keith Collingwood UNSC Marine Corps *General Kits *Major General Nicolas Strauss *Major Easley *Major Antonio Silva *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay *First Lieutenant Rolf Sorenson *Second Lieutenant McCasky *Second Lieutenant Dalu *Second Lieutenant Oros *Lieutenant Buckman *Lieutenant Jake Chapman *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Master Gunnery Sergeant (Armory) *Master Sergeant Lister *Gunnery Sergeant Waller *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *Staff Sergeant Marvin Mobuto *Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks *Sergeant Tink Carter *Sergeant Stacker *Sergeant Corly *Sergeant Parker *Sergeant Laura "Smokes" Tanner *Corporal Benjamín M. Nùñez *Corporal Jason Morelli *Corporal C. Errera *Corporal Perez *Corporal Locklear *Corporal Harland *Corporal Lovik *Corporal Wilkins *Corporal Jim Higgins *Lance Corporal Janet Adams *Lance Corporal Gobi *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones *Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins *Private First Class M. Fitzgerald *Private First Class Hosky *Private Chipps Dubbo *Private Manuel Mendoza *Private Fincher *Private Walker *Private Cochran *Private McKenzie *Private O'Brien *Private Marie Postly *Private Riley *Private Satha *Private Kappus *Private Bisenti *Private Parsons *Private Walpole *Al-Thani *Butkis *Dawkins *"Doc" Valdez *Joe *Jones *L. Jenkins *Murphy *O'Brian *Suzuki *Yutrzenika *Lindemuth UNSC Engineering Corps *Captain D. F. Lambert *Lieutenant W. K. Davidson Civilians *Professor Avi *Jerald Mulkey Ander *Sophia Bossedon *Simon Brown *Mr. F *Anna Gerov *Dr. Catherine Halsey *Hiroyuki *Thin Kinkle *Carrie Korpijaakko *Esko Korpijaakko *Oscar Korpijaakko *Aiden Maki *Ellen Marcus *Dr. Robert McLees *Bonita Morelli *Jersey Morelli *Lance O'Donnell *Leah Sobeck *Tommy Sobeck *George Shebura *Kamal Zaman Covenant Characters: Prophets *High Prophet of Truth *High Prophet of Mercy *High Prophet of Regret *Prophet of Supposition *Prophet of Disdain *Prophet of Pity *Minister of Etiology Elites *Arbiter - ex-Supreme Commander *Councillor Soha 'Rolamee *Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree *Zealot Orna 'Fulsamee *Zealot Noga 'Putumee *Zealot Tano 'Inanraree *Zealot Voro 'Mantakree *Zealot Qunu *SpecOps Commander Rtas 'Vadum *SpecOps Subcommander "Kusovai" *SpecOps Officer Zuka 'Zamamee *SpecOps Officer Huki 'Umamee *SpecOps Officer N'tho 'Sraom *SpecOps Officer Usze 'Taham *Major Zasses 'Jeqkogoee *Major Y'gar 'Pewtrunoee *Major Isna 'Nosolee *Major 'Kasamee *Minor Uruo 'Losanaee *Minor Ado 'Mortumee *Minor Bako 'Ikaporamee *"Hugging Elite" *'Ontomee *'Qualomee *Oracle Master Parala 'Ahrmonro *Toha ‘Sumai Brutes *Chieftain Tartarus *Cheftian Lepidus *Brute Captain Gargantum *Bracktanus Hunters *Igido Nosa Hurru *Ogada Nosa Fasu *Paruto Xida Konna *Waruna Xida Yotno Jackals *Jak *Yeg *Bok Grunts *SpecOps Soldier Yayap *Major Kwassass *Minor Zawaz *Minor Gagaw *Minor Linglin *Mehmep Artificial Intelligence *Seeker *Covenant AI Forerunner Characters Artificial Intelligence *343 Guilty Spark *2401 Penitent Tangent *AdjutantReflex (?) Flood Characters *The Gravemind Heretic Characters *Heretic Leader - Sesa 'Refumee Human Rebel Characters United Rebel Front *General Howard Graves Eridanus Rebels *Colonel Robert Watts *Governor Jacob Jiles Koslovics *Vladimir Koslov Ancient Human Characters Americans *Dana Awbrey *Margaret *Dave George Africans *N'chala Sources Category:Characters